


of summer, mint chocos and soulmates

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Series: minimo being wholesome [4]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a song, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, minimo still winning doe, still being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: "oh no, not another mint choco hater" a voice that is definitely not familiar, not one of his friends and definitely not cute to be one of his acquaintances, suddenly says. but the voice doesn't matter, what matters is how he needs to have another debate about mint choco.minhee lets out a sigh, resting his hands on his hips, "look, no offence but mint choco is-" he raises his gaze to look at the person and fuck. "cute" he suddenly mumbles mindlessly, earning a giggle from the latter.badum. badum.well damn. he is fucked.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Series: minimo being wholesome [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	of summer, mint chocos and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> okay, quick note, i'm sorry if this will make you uncomfortable but minhee is older than jungmo by a year in this fic?? so throughout the story, jungmo is 19 while minhee just turned 20?? does that make sense??? uhhh sorry again, i just had to change it since minhee hates mint choco sooooo yeah, just a warning :D
> 
> [listen to king wendy while reading for clear skin](https://youtu.be/7qKX5TS1_W4)

kang minhee lives in a weird world where there's no rainbows and butterflies. technically, there still are still butterflies and rainbows but what's the use of it when half of the population in the earth has no idea what it looks like. nobody even knows what colors are in the first place, and with most of people who adores rainbows, people like minhee feels out of place.

his world is dark. pitch black but sometimes there's shades of light, where people who lives normally, calls it white. suprisingly, there are also a lot of variations of colors but taeyoung doesn't even bother to know it. he doesn't really care about those colors that is practically useless in his life. 

but he doesn't really hate it. minhee is used to live differently from his friends and family. and if he's going to like this for the rest of his life then so be it. and again, he doesn't really despises the darkness, actually, there's one thing that he hates the most.

summer.

and what's today's season? fucking summer.

the sun's favorite time and month to showcase it's job. the job to make people's life more miserable by making them sweat all day because of the heat. it's the time where everyone is too busy trying to survive the day without having any heatstroke. 

minhee is currently seated on their couch, sprawled over the it and taking all the space of it. his legs are dangling on the edges of the seat, hands are in the air as he tries to fan himself. trying his to best stay alive and not die from the heat. their air conditioner is not much of a help.

minhee's position is very comfortable, too comfortable that he doesn't even want to move at at all. and this made his roommate, allen, grow an annoyance at him. one, for taking up all the space of the seat and two, for being lazy and third, for being so loud while fanning himself. but it's both of their home so he can't really do anything.

but the noise was too unbearable, and allen couldn't help himself but to throw a pillow at minhee who won't stop babbling. "can you please shut up? the heat is already stressing me out and you're only making it worse!"

ignoring the elder, minhee fanned himself faster that caused even louder noised. and it definitely annoyed allen even more. 

before allen can even do something drastic that will force them to leave their comfortable positions, the door suddeny banged open. causing a loud disruptive noise.

"okay, who the fuck is playing red velvet's light me up again? i swear to god i'm so sick of that song!" serim's voice echoes through the whole dorm. his voice came before his body again and minhee wonders how his boyfriend, allen, keeps up with him.

nobody really tried to answer serim. they already know who is playing it in the first place, there's no need to throw around and blame each other when their neighbors report them again.

"aren't you tired of listening to that song minhee?" allen asks irritatedly, not looking up from his phone and just continues to scroll through instagram.

minhee rolls his eyes, ignoring his friend's complaints. "shut up, it's my comfort song and it helps me a lot when i feel frustrated" he pauses, opening the music app once again. "you wouldn't know it since you found your soulmate at a young age" he then finishes, clicking the repeat button again.

the couple lets out a simenatuously sigh when the familiar piano melody filled the whole dorm again. no matter how much they try to stop minhee, the younger will just annoy them more and more by playing the song on repeat.

it's not like they can force minhee to stop, just like the younger has said. it's his comfort song whenever he feels sad that he hasn't found his soulmate and his world is still pitch black.

"you know what, we should head out today. go to an ice shop or something since it's too hot right now" serim suggests before pointing at allen who is also sprawling but on the floor. "look at my baby! he's about to melt in any second now!"

allen had the audacity to fucking pout his lips and minhee swears he's going to barf. "babe, help me! don't let your cute allen melt because of the sun!" allen whines at his boyfriend who immediately leans down to place a soft peck on allen's pouted lips. and minhee is really, really, really going to barf.

he makes a gagging noise indicating how disgusted he is, "that is so disgusting can y'all please stop?!" minhee complains this time,but his hyungs proceeded to cuddle on the floor. and minhee isn't even suprised anymore.

groaning, minhee stands from his seat to walk towarda the door. "okay fine we can go out just please stop sucking each other's faces in front of me!" he snaps, and allen immediately jumps from the floor and to his room, beaming as he graba his wallet.

while waiting for allen, serim finally leaves the messy floor, smirking at minhee. "works everytime!" he says, making the younger roll his eyes.

"shut up and get your boyfriend before i glue myself into the couch again" minhee groans with an eye roll, before finally stepping outside and greeting the hot, hot, not air conditioned building, and just hot, hot hot-

"holy shit i'm fucking melting! babe! serim! my hair! it's burning!"

they got another noise complaint, and they haven't even completely step out of their building. minhee makes sure to remind himself to put mayo on their cheese sauce.

they finally arrived at the one and only ice cream parlor on their area, the iced starshipz which sounds so ridiculous that minhee alway cackles loudly whenever they past by.

the enter the shop and they were greeted by the cool air that was coming out from their good and working air condition. they walk towards the counter where 2 workers are standing behind. but minhee didn't pay them any attention. he just wants some ice cream and sit in front of their giant ass aircon.

"ew, you're going to have mint choco?" minhee immediately grimaces when he sees allen staring intently at the mint choco on the rows and rows of ice creams.

"oh no, not another mint choco hater" a voice that is definitely not familiar, not one of his friends and definitely not cute to be one of his acquaintances, suddenly says. but the voice doesn't matter, what matters is how he needs to have another debate about mint choco.

minhee lets out a sigh, resting his hands on his hips, "look, no offence but mint choco is-" he raises his gaze to look at the person and fuck. "cute" he mumbles mindlessly, earning a giggle from the latter.

what the fuck. the person, the cashier, the cute mint choco defender is so damn, good? what? the purple hair, the awesome kitten smile, the freaking eyes?! shit, minhee has never saw someone that beautiful in his life! 

_( and minhee is also sure that serim and allen are trying not to laugh at him but who fucking cares about them. this is finally his chance to avoide growing old alone and he ain't fucking it up)_

the mint choco defender smiles at him again, and minhee is definitely mkr blushing and his heart is definitely not bearing fast. "oh, why thank you! i knew you were a hidden mint choco lover" okay, scratch that, he's going to have a heart attack. but he can't! not in front of the cute boy. 

minhee clears his throat, "oh yeah, yeap!" he then lets out a dry and forced laugh, "i am one hahahaha!" he sounds like a dying goat, minhee is sure of it so he looks at his friends for help but why did he even bother when the idiotic couple are grinning at him playfully.

and allen, that fucker, turns to him with his fake innocent and curious look but minhee can clearly see that evil smirk. "wait, i thought you said i tastes like tooth-"

"-toothfairy!i lost my tooth earlier and i wish the toothfairy will give me money cause you know? i'm broke" he then pauses, realizing how he definitely sounds like an idiot and allen is clearly enjoying this. "just sharing" he finally finishes.

the pink haired guy, wonjin, suddenly steps in between them. "are you going to order something or just flirt with my friend?" minhee's eyes widen at the sudden suprise, choking on a fucking air.

he let's out an awkwardand painful laugh. "psh! me? nah, i'm not- i dont? i- yeah i'll take cookies and cream" he gives up and mumbles those last words softly. earning a chuckle from the cute mint choco defender. 

_minhee wants to melt like an ice cream, right here and right now._

"you won't order mint choco?" i don't even know what those fucking look like. he wants to say it, but minhee won't allow to make him look an idiot again. 

so he shakes his head, raising his gaze to give the cute mint choco defender an apologetic look which was a bad fucking idea because the cute mint choco defender is fuckint pouting at him and fuck, he looks cute.

"uh, i just had it yesterday sorry cute mint choco defender-cashier! yeah bye!" letting out an inhumane screech, minhee hungs his hea low before excusing himself and walks away from the ice cream parlor.

he hears his friends, those idiotic couple, laughing at him jn amusement. and he also think that jungmo- he saw the nametag- might also be laughing which sucks.

_stupid self, i rarely get a crush and i just had to embarrass myself infront of him._

minhee waits for his hyungs to come out, and after a couple more minutes, minhee is finally devouring the cookies and cream while trying not to give himself a brain freeze.

allen walks up to him, smirking, and minhee feels bad about this. "hey, we gave your number to the cute cashier" 

minhee blinks.

and blinks again, before finally choking loudly.

"you fucking what?!" he exclaims in disbelief, he then coughs when the burning sensation only worsened.

serim immediately went to minhee's back to soothe the younger. "deep breathes mini" he says, but minhee only brushed him off and glares at both of them.

he then faces allen with a hard glare, "why would you do that?!"

raising both of his hands, allen takes a step backward, fear evident on his eyes. "we were just trying to help! you clearly have a puppy crush on him so we gave you his number and a short note."

minhee stares at them in disbelief before takeing a deep as he pinches the bridge of his note "great! my number and a cheesey note!" he then throws his hand on his side. "you just have to embarrass me more"

serim winces, hiding behind allen "well, at least you have another reason to comeback tomorrow" he tries to console the younger but only to be given a hard glare from minhee and a slap from allen. 

"i fucking hate y'all" minhee starts walking home, with serim and allen blaming each other at the back.

("hyung, what did you write on the letter?" minhee can't help but ask as soon as they finished their dinner, his curiosity is starting to make his head ache.

"ask serim!" allen yells from the living room, setting up the tv for their move night. serim, who is in the kitchen with taeyoung walks towards him.

"here's the draft note," serim hands him the crumbles post it note which minhee immediately took. "don't worry though, we gave him the one with a neat handwriting" the elder adds, but minhee just ignores it.

he squints his eyes, trying to read all the bullshit things that his hyungs wrote. and when he reached the end, minhee's eyes immediately darkens.

"what the fuck is this?!" nobody answered him, the sound of scattering steps only filled the dorm and with that, the front door opened when the two culprit escaping.

_"oh boy, come and light me up, please brighten the dark world. light me, light me, here, please hold my hand"_ )

the next day, allen and minhee tried to drag taeyoung out of the house and into the cafe which took them nearly three hours. if serim didn't show a picture of jungmo being cute on his uniform, minhee wouldn't be forced to see the younger again.

_("the power that this kid holds, i can't believe we managed to let the cat out of a box"_

_"and this cat will go back if you dont shut up")_

"remind me why we're here again" minhee grumbles when they entered the cafe, making a loud noise that is coming from the bell on the door.

it was wonjin who is behind the counter, and minhee might have been a little disappointed but of course, why would he admit it? even if he wants to see the jungmo again, he's worried that the jungmo might have been weirded out from yesterday.

_like, who the fuck falls at first sight? i swear it's only in the movies but ugh! i hate this!_

he definitely hates it and he blames his two annoying and stupid hyungs. he can't believe he let them force his out out of the dorm at the saturday when he was supposed to be sleeping. and the note. that damn stupid note.

since jungmo won't be taking their orders, minhee walks towards the their seat yesterday. near the air conditioner, in front of the magazine and books and where the sofa filled with pillows are. in conclusion, the perfect and comfortable place.

"so i read your note-" 

"shit!" minhee jumps on his seat when a familiar voice sudden appeared from his side. "don't scare me like that!" he groans when it was just no other than jungmo who is chuckling at him.

"noted! i'll make sure to scare you more next time" the younger teases, taking a seat in front of minhee who is definitely not getting flustered.

"so what was the note for?" jungmo proceeds to ask, giving minhee a sly smile and the latter can clearly see how jungmo is enjoying this. minhee gets rarely flustered, and what is jungmo going to do after knowing that he can make the elder easoly flustered? well take the chance of course.

groaning at the younger, minhee crosses his arms over his chest. "it wasn't me who wrote that, jungmo hyung did" he grumbles, reasoning out.

"oh," jungmo mumbles softly, suddenly feeling disappointed. "so you didn't mean the note at all?" the younger asks him in disappointment, his shoulder's went down and his eyes are dixed on the table making minhee's eyes widen in fear.

"what? no? i mean-" minhee pauses, sitting up straight and uses his hand so make gestures that doesn't make any sense. 

"i really do mean it, i just didn't want you to think that i'm weird" he tries to explain, hoping to come clean.

but jungmo says other wise when he shakes his head, "too late" he exclaims at the elder "i already thought you were weird when you called me the cute defender of mint choco!" jungmo sing-songs, as he to teases the elder again.

minhee huffs loudly before leaning back into his chair. "cause you are cute" he mutters under his brearh, slowly taking a pillow beside him to put it on his lap.

"you're saying something?" jungmo asks innocently, but the small smirk on the side of his mouth clearly shows something different.

"you see—" he raises his hands, trying to make nonsense gestures again. "you're really cute and i wanna ask if you want to hang out with me but it's totally fine when you don't want to you probably find me very weird okay i'm shutting up now-" minhee shuts his eyes tight, he squirms on his seat and internally screams in embarrassment. he then raises the pillow to hide his flushed face.

he waits for the rejection to come but it never came, his curiosity got him and slowly lowers the pillow to open an eye and see what's going on. only to be greeted wiht a grinning jungmo who, _fuck, he looks so cute he looks so fluffy and soft i wanna squish his cheeks._

"i wouldn't recommend that" jungmo suddenly pouts, bringing his hand into his cheeks "my cheeks get hurt easily"

minhee's eyes widen, "did i just say that outloud?" he asks, staring at jungmo in shock. 

jungmo just laughs, nodding his head at the worried minhee. "you say a lot of things outloud" he teases, before finally leaving his seat that taeyoung wish he didn't do. "anyway, when and where are we going to meet up?"

"uh" minhee drags out his words. shit. he realy didn't think of any place to go to, heck he didn't even think that jungmo would say yes. "here? at the cafe?" he tries, but grimaces when jungmo just looks at him dumbfounded.

snicking, jungmo shakes his head. "i also wouldn't suggest that if you don't want our friends snooping around through our date."

minhee sighs in defeat, "i honestly don't know where, sorry" he slumps into his chair, a pout starting to form on his lips.

chuckling at the elder, jungmo smiles at taeyoung in reassurance. "let's say, how about tomorrow you pick me up here and let's go to the mall and see what we can do" he suggests, making minhee jump on his seat.

"sounds like a decent plan" he agrees, beaming at the younger who is also smiling at him widely. apparantly, serim and allen left minhee 30 minutes ago. such great friends.

but when minhee came home that day, he felt something the never felt before. he never really felt happy like that, he feels so ecstatic and excited. he doesn't even stop smiling until their first date. on the second. or the third. or even when they finally made it official.

it just feels so surreal. like everything is already perfect enough. his circle of friends grew, he has a cute boyfriend and his world might still be dark but his heart feels colorful.

at this point, minhee can just say, who needs at soulmate when you have koo jungmo.

but of course, reality isn't like that. so he's going to make his time with minhee worth it.

"i love you" he finally says on their first anniversary, and jungmo's 19th birthday. just a year away from being able to know his soulmate. but they don't talk about that. they don't care about the future and just cherishes the present.

jungmo leans in, but leaves a gap betweetn them. "i love you too" the younger whispers back before finally closing the gap, planting a soft peck on the elder's lips.

and on that day, their hearts glowed and their love blossomed.

it was finally the start if their new beginning.

extra.

"hey mini" the younger calls out for him who is laying on his lap. they're currently at the park, under the shade of a tree while watching their hyungs run around the park while trying to kill each other.

their hyungs decided to have a picnic in the park to celebrate jungmo's 20th birthday. their mogu just turned into an adult and there were a few tears that were shed (mainly by serim and wonjin) but other than that, jungmo's face ended up being covered with cake frosting.

and to make it up for jungmo, they all went out to the nearest park where the older, mature hyungs are playing on the slide. and the two are on their picnic spot.

minhee then hums, lowering his gaze to look at jungmo lovingly. "yes, my mogu?" he asks, lifting his hand to brush away the hair covering jungmo's face.

the younger waited until minhee was done fixing his hair before continuing, "will you sing for me?" jungmo asks, voice full of hope as he stares at minhee expectantly.

the latter could only furrow his brow at the sudden request, "a song? what do you want me to sing?"

jungmo suddenly turns to his right, completely facing minhee's abdomen. "allen hyung told me you have a comfort song, will you sing it for me?" he asks with a pout.

laughing at jungmo's cuteness, minhee pats the younger's cheek before pinching. "okay you cute mogu!" he finally agrees, and jungmo grins at him widely. "thanks mini!"

just as jungmo was about to go back to his comfortable position, minhee suddenly pulls the younger to sit up, shocking him completely. 

jungmo looks at minhee confusingly, but the elder just smiles at him in reassurance. "come here jung, let's watch the sun set while i sing for you" minhss softly says, patting his lap, signaling for the younger to come closer. 

jungmo didn't waste any second and jumps into minhee's arms, making himself comfortable on the latter's lap. he's suddenly tucked under minhee's chin, witch his back facimg the latter's torso. and with minhee's arms wrapped around his waist, jungmo can conclude that the too is perfect enough. safe and perfect.

jungmo finally looks a head of him, and there he sees the sun that is about to set. it looks breathtaking that it even made him close his eyes. he waits for minhee to start, and when the elder finally starts singing, jungmo feels like he's flying on the sky.

minhee then places a soft kiss on the crown of jungmo's head, before letting jungmo slide down to fall into his side. minhee rests his cheek on jungmo's head as they enjoy the moment.

he pulls the younger closer, singing his favorite part of the song. "it's like I've opened my eyes, the clouds have been collected, and the sun has risen. you wake me up, you reveal my small flame and make it bright"

they fell asleep while watching the sunset.

_and minhee just realized, how yellow and orange looks so beautiful in the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that's it, i can't believe i forgot to publish this months ago but now we're here. anyway, vote for cravity owo lez reach for the 1st win!


End file.
